


"send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble"

by Vagevuur



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I enjoyed writing that, I'm kidding please do, Other, Please don't look up what tā māde niǎo means, also there's angst, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask Box Meme~</p><p>The theme was OTP's (again) + a sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”

Luc came walking in like he owned the place. Okay, he _does_ own the place, it’s his mansion, but this was Yuu’s room.  
“Pitch located a Taint monster.”  
Yuu looked up from whatever they were working on and grabbed their eagle-ornament.  
“Well, let’s eliminate it then.”  
“It’s really big.”  
“I’m a god.”  
“I think we should f- OW!”

“Have you lost your damn _mind_!? Don’t you remember what happened the last time we did that!?”

Luc looked at them in bewilderment. “What happened?”  
“We scarred Rin for life!”  
“And that’s bad?”  
Of course he didn’t care about Rin. “And we nearly killed Raven!”  
“So? He was irritating me, irritating _us_.”  
Yuu let out a sigh, Jesus Christ this ass was impossible. “Let’s just eliminate that monster.”


	2. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone swears in Chinese and books appear out of nowhere.

A door was kicked open and angry footstomps were heard around the house. Lin, the person those feet belonged too, immediately started ranting.  
“Damn Long thinking he can just get me back like that. That’s not how I work, tā māde niǎo!” She continued to rant about the aforementioned incubus for a few more minutes.  
Chong, who was floating in midair and drinking a cup of tea, butted in “Could you, for once, stop talking about Long?!”

“Why would I? I have all the right to rant about whatever I wa-”, Lin suddenly connected the dots. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” One would swear she was mere millimeters away from wiggling her eyebrows

Chong quickly hid behind a book that surely had not been there a few seconds earlier, “No, it’s just really annoying.” He hoped Lin hadn’t seen the blush that now covered his face.


	3. “I almost lost you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

Serena raced between the skyscrapers of the city, over her clearing, no clear destination and yet determined to reach it. With ever breath, the knot in her stomach tightened. With ever mile, the feeling of impending doom became more unbearable, threatening to petrify her on her very spot.

As the forest rumbled around her, Serena found who she had been looking for. Hono-Xue was running around below, trying to make sense of the situation.

Animals were running, birds took of in a frenzy. The once calm forest was now the center of a battle to determine the fate of the Multiverse.

The land rumbled again, and the ground below ripped open, revealing a less than normal ravine, a dark void deadly to even the undying.

Hono-Xue, who had been standing right in it’s path, could not get out of the way fast enough. Soon there was no ground beneath her feet to keep her standing and no wings to keep her afloat -aethereality had stopped working long ago-, the nothingness below threatening to swallow her whole.

Serena grabbed her hand, trying to keep her in a plane of existence. For a little they just floated there. Serena laying flat on her hoverboard, Hono-Xue dangling below.

Then Hono-Xue felt herself slipping away…

-

Serena awoke in cold sweat, breathing heavily, tears threatening to spill. In the corner of her eye, she saw Hono-Xue sitting beside her with a worried face, a hand layed on Serena’s forehead, but hot or cold, she couldn’t tell.

“I- I lost you. I al- almost lost y- you”

“Shhh” Hono-Xue hushed, “It’s alright, I’m here. We’re safe. It was just a nightmare.”

The tears now started rolling. If from fear of from relief, Serena didn’t know.


End file.
